Let My Flower Speak
by Ichie Kurosaki
Summary: Sehun sang berandal sekolah untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun, dapatkan ia mendapatkan hati orang yang dicintainya. orang yang misterius. "Aku akan menjawab pernyataan cintamu dengan bunga juga." Hunhan/Yaoi/Oneshoot


Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Humor

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo, Don;t like don't read!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Let My Flower Speak**_

EXO High School

Koridor di sekolah menengah atas itu begitu ramai saat jam istirahat. Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat sedang berjalan santai. Desas-desus mengiringi langkah namja dengan wajah tampan dan dingin itu. Penampilan berantakan namja itu malah membuatnya terlihat menawan. Beberapa yeoja terkikik menyeramkan berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi banyak juga siswa-siswi yang menjauhinya.

"Katanya dia itu ketua berandalan di sekolah ini. Dia yang menggebuki anak-anak berandal dari beberapa sekolah lain!"

"Aku juga dengar dia suka melawan guru dan membolos! Tapi karena orang tuanya itu pemilik yayasan terbesar di sekolah ini, tak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengannya."

Dicibir seperti itu sudah biasa untuk Sehun. Apa lagi dijauhi orang-orang. Didekati namja-namja menyebalkan juga biasa untuk Sehun. Tapi sampai kapan pun dia tak akan pernah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu, apa lagi menyukainya! Gantung saja dirinya jika dia mulai menyukai popularitas itu!

"Sehun! Itu Sehun!" jerit seorang yeoja cantik dari ujung koridor. Namja bernama Sehun itu menyadari akan datangnya bahaya. Segera dia berbalik dan berlari, diikuti yeoja itu yang ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Sehun berlari tak tentu arah di sekolah swasta yang luas itu. Sampai kakinya membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Yeoja modis yang tak dia sangka ternyata cepat juga larinya itu hampir menyusulnya. Dia berhenti berlari di dalam sebuah rumah kaca dan menemukan seorang namja yang menatapnya terkejut.

"SEHUN!" jeritan yeoja yang mengejarnya menyadarkannya jika dia terdesak. Segera dia tarik namja di hadapannya dan membawanya bersembunyi di sudut rumah kaca itu di balik tumpukan pot tak terpakai. Derap langkah terburu-buru yang didengarnya membuatnya membekap namja di sampingnya agar tak bersuara. "Sehun! Kamu ada di mana!?" teriakan yeoja itu membuatnya menahan napas.

Setelah beberapa saat, yeoja modis dan populer di sekolah itu pergi. Sehun segera melepaskan bekapannya pada namja di sebelahnya dan bernapas dengan napas memburu. Badannya terasa panas dan gerah. Lalu dia menyadari tatapan membunuh dari namja di sebelahnya. Dia yang tak mau ambil pusing segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa yang barusan tadi itu?" tanya namja itu yang berambut coklat gelap. Namja itu terlihat cantik dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Wajahnya bulat dengan mata yang besar dengan iris berwarna gelap.

"Maaf, tadi aku dikejar namja tadi. Dia bernama Jessica. Dan aku harus bersembunyi darinya yang menyusahkan" jawab Sehun. "Terima kasih, kau baru saja membantuku. Aku Sehun" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sebenarnya Sehun tak pernah melakukan hal ini apa lagi berbicara seperti tadi. Tapi tubuh dan bibirnya bergerak sendiri di luar kendali otaknya.

"Kapan aku membantumu? Aku Luhan" namja itu menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Dia sama sekali tak menggubris uluran tangan Sehun. Dia melengos membuat Sehun menarik lagi uluran tangannya dengan sakit hati. "Dan jangan datang ke tempat ini lagi!" seru Luhan dengan tatapan tajam padanya. Dia keluar dari rumah kaca ke taman di sekeliling tempat itu. Dia menyentuh bunga-bunga berwarna-warni di sekelilingnya.

Sehun yang terpaku segera keluar mengikuti Luhan. Dia tertegun ketika sampai di luar dan melupakan sakit hatinya. Sinar matahari menyirami sekeliling tempat penuh bunga ini. Dan Luhan terlihat berkilau di matanya. Dia menatap sekeliling. Betapa indah tempat ini dan begitu damainya.

ΩΩΩ

"Kau berani sekali datang lagi ke sini! Sudah kubilang jangan! Kenapa kau ini bengal sekali? Apa kau tuli!?"

Sehun tak mengacuhkan omelan namja mungil di depannya. Biar saja namja imut itu kesal sendiri, sebentar lagi dia juga akan berhenti berkicau. Begitu pikir Sehun. Dan benar saja, namja itu segera mengacuhkan dirinya yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Kau tak mengenalku, deer Luhan? Kau berani sekali membentakku" tanya Sehun memancing pembicaraan dengan namja di depannya.

"Kenal" jawab Luhan membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Jadi, namja ini tahu dia berandal tapi masih berani menghadapinya? Hebat sekali! Begitu pikir Sehun yang jadi penasaran pada Luhan. Apa lagi Luhan sangat acuh dan dingin padanya.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tahu siapa aku?" Sehun memastikan karena masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja! Kau ini bodoh sekali, ya?" Sehun terkejut karena berani sekali namja ini menghinanya. "Kau kan mengenalkan dirimu sendiri padaku saat kau dengan idiotnya menarikku untuk ikut bersembunyi. Apa kau habis tersungkur hingga amnesia?"

Sehun langsung mendengus kesal. "Kalau tersungkur tak mungkin menyebabkan amnesia! Kecuali kepalaku terbentur!"

Tapi Luhan tak menanggapinya lebih lanjut. Dia terus saja memperhatikan bunga-bunganya. Itu menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi Sehun yang diam-diam menyukainya. Sehun menjadi lebih menyukai Luhan. Apa lagi pertengkaran kecilnya dengan namja itu. Kini dia mempercayai apa yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Klise. Tapi ini merupakan hal yang tak biasa bagi seorang berandal sepertinya. Kehidupannya tak jauh dari bertengkar dan masalah. Semua ini hanya karena dia mencari pelarian dari kurangnya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ayah ibunya yang workaholic dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri tak mempedulikan anaknya.

Mereka pikir semua dapat dibeli dengan uang. Apa lagi, keduanya menjadi penyumbang terbesar untuk sekolahnya. Dan kini, Sehun menemukan hal lain di sini yang tak dia temukan di mana pun. Kenyamanan.

ΩΩΩ

Ini masih sangat pagi dan ini pertama kalinya Sehun datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Dia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Luhan. Dia berjalan sambil membawa setangkai bunga Daisy yang harum. Dia membelinya di toko bunga tadi pagi yang dijajakan seorang yeoja kecil dengan ibunya yang tunanetra. Dia tak tega melihatnya dan memutuskan membeli bunga yang tak dia ketahui bunga apa itu. Awalnya dia ingin membeli setangkai bunga berwarna kuning, tapi yeoja kecil cantik itu menahannya.

"Jangan mengambil setangkai bunga Daffodil itu. Karena itu artinya kemalangan. Belilah bunga Daisy. Karena bunga sederhana ini artinya tanda cinta sejati dan kasih sayang" yeoja kecil itu menyerahkan bunga berwarna merah yang indah dan menawan.

Dia menemukan Luhan sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor, dia masih membawa tasnya. "Luhan!" dia menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan namja itu. "Ini untukmu, semoga kau bahagia selalu hari ini dengan mengingatku selamanya bersama bunga ini." Sehun menyerahkan setangkai bunga Daisy merah itu.

Luhan terkejut dan menerima bunga itu di tangannya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan mata membelalak. Tapi ada yang lebih terkejut dari Luhan.

"Sehun?" seruan itu bukan seruan Luhan. Tapi itu seruan yeoja di belakang mereka yang datang bersama teman-temannya. Juga ada beberapa anak yang baru datang. "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun!? Namja gay rendahan! Beraninya kau mendekati Sehunku!" Jessica melabrak Luhan dan menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian.

"Jessica! Kau mau apa, sih!? Jangan ganggu Luhan!" Sehun menjauhkan Jessica yang mencekal Luhan.

"Kamu? Sehun, kamu tak tahu siapa namja kampung ini? Dia ini anaknya seorang pembunuh! Ayahnya itu seorang pembunuh yang ada di penjara!" ujar Jessica bagaikan petir untuk Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun terdiam dan terpaku karena terkejut lebih memilih melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Dia masukkan bunga Daisy itu ke dalam tasnya dan melangkah ke kelas. Di kelas, semua murid segera menjauhi kedatangannya. Dia duduk di bangku paling belakang di pojok kiri. Inilah kehidupan asli seorang Luhan, namja pengurus bunga di rumah kaca.

ΩΩΩ

Ini sudah seminggu Sehun tak datang lagi ke taman bunga. Luhan sudah menduganya. Dia bahkan pernah mengingatkan Sehun. Namun saat itu, Sehun yang tak mengerti apa maksudnya hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak datang menemuiku di sini, karena kau akan menyesal kemudian membenciku. Kau akan menjauhiku kalau ada yang tahu kau ada bersamaku."

Dan semua terjadi seperti apa yang Luhan duga. Sehun menjauhinya. Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri jika hal ini terjadi. Tapi ternyata rasa sakitnya jauh dari rasa sakit saat dia membayangkannya. Padahal dia sudah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Jika dia jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Kini dia merindukan namja itu. Namja yang menyatakan cintanya. Luhan tak dapat membuang bunga itu, dia menanam bunga Daisy merah itu di sebelah bunga Carnation merah muda. Bunga Carnation yang baru dia tanam itu dia tujukan untuk Sehun. Cinta pertamanya yang tak akan dia lupakan.

Air matanya jatuh ke tanah. Dia mengingat kenangan satu tahun lalu. Saat ayahnya yang pemabuk tak sengaja membunuh ibunya. Pihak sekolah hampir mengeluarkannya karena dia tak mungkin bisa membayar uang sekolahnya tanpa orang tua. Tapi ketua yayasan, atau orang tua Sehun memberinya bantuan.

Keduanya memintanya bekerja merawat bunga-bunga dan rumah kaca sekolah. Dia juga mendapat gaji bulanan. Selain itu, juga sebagai alasan agar dia jauh dari pembullyan teman-temannya. Dia juga membuka toko bunga sendiri di rumahnya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan keperluannya sehari-hari.

"Ini air mataku yang terakhir. Aku berjanji. Karena arti dari bunga Carnation ini adalah, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sehun." Ucapnya yang kini berusaha memunguti serpihan hatinya yang kembali hancur.

"Jadi, kau akan selalu mengingatkan, ku 'kan?"

Luhan terkejut dan berbalik. Dia lihat seorang namja tampan dengan senyum langkanya. "Sehun?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan rangkaian dua bunga ini untuk menyampaikan perasaanku. Aku sudah memutuskan ini setelah berpikir dan tak bisa tidur hampir seminggu." Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Dia bersyukur Luhan belum pulang sesore ini.

Luhan membesarkan matanya yang sudah besar. Cahaya matahari sore membuat iris mata namja itu terlihat berwarna ungu. Dan Sehun mengaguminya. "Kupikir, setelah kau tahu-"

"Kau pasti tahu setiap arti bunga dan warnanya 'kan? Apa kau tahu arti tiap bunga yang aku berikan untukmu, termasuk yang ini?" Sehun memotong omongan Luhan sambil menyerahkan rangkaian Crysanth kuning.

"Ya, dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Luhan yang merasa kesadarannya di awang-awang. Dia masih tak mempercayai keadaan ini.

"Bunga Krisan kuning artinya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku ingin jujur padamu kalau aku mencintaimu." Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan dan itu keterlaluan untuk jantung Luhan yang hampir meledak. Namja itu membuang wajahnya menutupi rona merahnya. "Aku tahu kau tak mungkin mencintaiku. Aku yang seorang berandalan dan kau yang tak menyukai kehadiranku. Apalagi kau itu sangat cantik. Tapi aku tak ingin jadi pengecut yang terlalu takut menyatakan cintanya."

Luhan yakin dia menemukan gurat kepedihan di wajah Sehun. Dia berbalik memunggungi Sehun, "Aku tak cantik! Aku ini namja tampan, dasar bodoh! Aku tak bilang aku menolakmu. Aku akan menjawab pernyataan cintamu dengan bunga juga." Dia masuk ke dalam rumah kaca dan kembali ke hadapan Sehun dengan bunga di tangannya. Namja itu berdiri dengan gelisah. Dan Sehun tak tahu bunga apa di tangan Luhan, apa lagi artinya.

"Ini bunga Ambrosia. Kurasa kau itu benar-benar idiot. Aku tak mungkin menangisimu dengan bodohnya sampai menanam bunga Carnation merah muda, kalau aku tak memiliki rasa apa pun padamu." Dia serahkan bunga Ambrosia itu pada Sehun. "Dia yang berbicara padamu, dia yang menyampaikan isi hatiku. Dia bilang, cintamu terbalas. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun melihat senyum bahagia tersungging di bibir Luhan. Dan senyum itu juga ikut merekah di wajah Sehun. Dan semua bunga di taman itu menjadi saksi bisu kisah indah mereka berdua. Hidup mereka yang mereka rasakan begitu berat, kini tak lagi mereka pedulikan. Karena kini mereka akan ada untuk satu sama lain.

ΩΩΩ

**Author's notes :**

Annyeong, minna-san! /peyuk

Ini fanfic kedua Ichie. Mungkin agak klise dan gaje berat. /pundung. Harap komentar readers dan semangatnya. Ichie udah buat rencana mau bikin fanfic fantasy tentang EXO official pairing. Tokoh utama Tao dan Kris. Taoris.

Harap komen ff ini yaa! Kalo gak Ichie bakal gantung diri di pohon toge! Jangan jadi Siders! Sebenernya Ichie juga dulu (dan sekarang) itu siders. Suatu waktu Ichie review dan dibales sama authornya. KYAAAA! Rasanya tuh kayak terbang ke langit bareng bebek, terus terjun ke laut bareng ikan teri dan berenang bareng kecebooong! /sumpel.

Lulu : Ichie? Bisa tutup gak? Kalo lu masih ngoceh, gua getok pake sendal batako nih!

Ichie : hehe, my deer lulu. /blink blink eyes.

Thehun : ngiiingggrrrrgrrrr /narik gergaji mesin

HUWAAAA! Minna-san, Ichie harus melarikan diri sekarang kalo gak mau sempak Ichie ilang gara-gara di gergaji thehun! /ngesot ke jemuran.

Thehun : sekali lagi lu ngehina kecadelan guaaa, GUA BAKAL GANTUNG KAI DI MONAS!

Ichie : -_- okay minna-san, JAA MATA ASHITAA!

please review!


End file.
